


First Night

by SaffronClover



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 03:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2093385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronClover/pseuds/SaffronClover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first night Inquisitor Clover Trevelyan and Cullen decide to spend the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Night

**Author's Note:**

> Please note this is written before the games release.

Soft lights, soft steps.

The Keeps halls were dimly lit, and the young lady’s steps were even lighter. Night had come earlier with every passing day, and with that the days grew colder; winter was coming.

The young Inquisitor named Clover clutched her cloak closer to her body as she passed an open window. The air lazily seeped in, but it was enough to chill her to the bone. ‘ _If only I could put on weight, maybe I’d stay warm.’_ She thought to herself. She stood at a staggering 5’11”, towering over most women and many men, even at a young age. No matter what she ate, she was always a gangly thing, looking like she was going to starve to death.

Blue eyes scanned ahead as she searched for the ornate door which marked Knight-Commander Cullen’s room. She stopped dead in her tracks; it was but a few feet away and she began to feel the nervousness creep up into her belly. That half sick half fluttering feeling in her belly was more likely to make her vomit right now, rather than uplift her. Clover again resumed her walk until she was in front of his door. She could see light coming out from under his it, _‘How cozy it must be in there with the fire blazing.’_ Clover thought to herself.

Her hand reached out to knock on his door, but stopped. She brought it back under the cloak and hugged herself. _‘What are you doing?!’_ She screamed internally. _‘You’re a mage, he’s a Templar, you can’t be that stupid.’_ Sadly they were. The first time she saw the Knight-Commander he was Meredith’s second in command. After she had been recruited as the Inquisitor and was reintroduced she almost had a panic attack; seeing him scared the Fade out of her. The horrific memories from the Right of Annulment in Kirkwall came flooding back. However, she was a Spirit Healer, and he the brilliant tactician, and they both had a job to do. Clover was never the leading type, so Cullen made it a point to spend many a night with her going over battle strategy. This lead to them becoming close and earning each others trust.

Over the last few months she noticed a change in him: He had gone from confident and forward to falling over his words and blushing when she was around. Sera made an effort to point it out as much as she could, which only made the Knight-Commander fall over himself even more. If Clover weren’t so embarrassed, she would have found it quite charming. She never had much male attention, so it was a surprise the first time Cullen took her hand and planted a sweet kiss on it. She saw the blush in his cheeks, and could only imagine the strength it took for him to do so. After that they were more comfortable with each other, and spent as much time together as was allotted.

Nothing ever became too heavy between them; they were more like two schoolyard children with crushes than a couple. As much as she cared for the Templar, she knew naught what he felt for her. He was a gentleman, after all, and certainly respected her well enough not to push his luck.

That is why she stood in front of his door tonight.

The last mission Clover was sent out on kept them apart for longer than they would have liked. For a while she thought of nothing but him, and it drove her insane. The Inquisitor began to have thoughts she never had before, thoughts of taking things further, things she at one point felt where silly ideas of romance. Nothing she was interested in.

She fancied herself a scientist, a woman who enjoyed learning of the unknown. Romance, friendship, those were things she had never bothered with in the Circle. Who knew when someone was going to be turned into a Tranquil, or killed for being suspected of Blood Magic? Clover would not risk her emotions over something so fragile as friendship or love.

He touched something deep in her, and it drove her mad. She’d lie awake at night and think of him. One time she found her hand up her gown, playing with herself while thinking of him. She had stopped immediately; disgusted that she would do such a thing. Well, mostly because her group mates, Sera, Iron Bull, and Cole, were laying not a foot away from her.

That was why she stood in front of the Templar’s doors. _‘Damnit, Clover, get a hold of yourself. You’re a woman, not a mewling babe! Take what you want and say sorry to no one!’_ She heard Sera’s voice in her head. Clover sucked in a deep breath and straightened her back. Her hand extended to the door again and knocked. _‘No turning back.’_

“Just a moment.” Came a deep voice from the other side of the door. She could hear papers being shifted, a chair scratching the floor and steps getting louder. The door opened with a small scratch, and there stood the Knight-Commander, tall and handsome, with amber eyes and hair the color of dirty gold; his stubble was a tale of hard work and little play. He was casual tonight, as he should be: A tan and slightly dirty tunic, leather breeches, leather boots. Very dressed down from the armor and coat he would normally don.

His face twisted into a small smile as he gazed down at the lady in front of him. They stood nearly eye-to-eye, piercing him with blue eyes. Her hair was a jungle of fire red curls, which cascaded down her back, and her skin was that of milk, smothered in dark freckles. She bore those marks up her arms and shoulders, face, and he could only guess the other places they crept. She had a very slight frame, easy enough for him to sweep up in his arms, if given the chance. To him she was a thing of beauty, stunning in so many ways. Most of all he adored her kind heart and spirit. Even though she was ten years his junior and a mage, she was Maker made and he felt blessed to have her affection.

“Lady Inquisitor, what a surprise to see you up so late.” He greeted.

Clover smiled up at him, fumbling with her fingers under the cloak she had around her. “Yes, well, I couldn’t sleep you see, and I thought maybe I could seek your company for a little while.” The knight stepped aside and motioned her to come in with his hand. Once inside, Cullen closed the door behind himself, and Clover stepped forward looking into his room.

She realized this was the first time she had ever been here. His bed was big and wide, she was sure three or four people could fit in it, and it was stacked with ornate Orlesian blankets. The fireplace was much larger than hers, and had a roaring fire in it. She could feel the warmth in the room, making her flesh break out in goose pimples. She noticed very little decorations, probably from his Fereldan upbringing; they were much simpler people when it came to décor. He had his armor on a dummy, and next to that his sword was in its scabbard, leaning against the wall. A small table was next to the armor, and on it stood many crystal decanters full of colored liquid; alcohol. Recently they had saved a merchant caravan from Fade Spirits, and in thanks they sent many fine liquors for the Inquisition. Off to the side was a large desk stacked with papers, and a half written missive, probably what he was working on before she had interrupted. “I hope I’m not bothering you.”

He looked over to the desk, “No no, you’re fine. I was just writing to the other holds, just updating our progress. So much paperwork, this was a much needed break.”

Clover stepped forward to the fire and pushed her cloak over her shoulders. She normally was dressed very simply: fur lined leather breeches, tunic, and leather coat to keep out the cold. Tonight she wore a pale purple silk dress that hugged at the hips and draped well below the neckline. A slit started in the hip, and was filled in with deep purple lace. Even though the sleeves went to the wrists, the dress left her shoulders bare, hinting that the dots on her skin went farther on. If she had any cleavage to show, this dress would be making a show of it. It was something Vivienne picked out for her when they were in the market one day. Clover only had things so fine before she went to the Circle, and it was odd picking something such as this out. She was glad though. The lovely woman was always trying to make her feel like a princess, and tonight she wanted to dress for the Templar.

Cullen approached her from behind. “May I take your cloak?” He offered. Clover responded by unclasping it in the front, giving Cullen leave to handle it. Once it was off she turned to him. The Knight paused, looking at the beauty in front of him, the fire giving more life to her flaming hair. He could feel a flush cross his face, and a slight tightening in his pants. He coughed nervously when he realized his body reacting in ways he had been told to hold back from. “Y-you look very nice tonight, my lady.”

Clover blushed in response “Thank you, but please, we are not in polite company. You can call me Clover.” She straightened her back resisting picking at her nails nervously. ‘We’re two nervous, bumbling fools.’ She thought. “And just nice?”

Cullen placed the cloak on the back of his desk chair and turned to her again. “Incredibly lovely.” He tried not to stare, but Maker she was making it hard on him, in more ways than one.

Taking a deep breath she stepped forward, placing herself within breaths distance from him. Cullen wiped his mouth nervously with his hand. Being a Templar most of his life left him with almost no experience on how to deal with women.

Clover pressed her body against his, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and gave him a deep kiss. Cullen stood frozen in surprise as he felt her lips over his, her tongue gently probing uncharted territory. He was unsure of what to do with his hands, keeping them off her body, but hovered over her hips.

When she did not feel him respond to her kiss Clover pulled away and looked into his eyes. His own were wide in shock, unable to respond to her. She swallowed and whispered in his ear; “I was hoping you would let me stay the night with you.”

Cullen’s swallowed nervously, and he put his hands on her hips, pushing her softly away from him. “Inquisitor… I…” He trailed off trying to find the words.

An embarrassed flush rose to her face and she looked off, hoping she could some how disappear. Despite the fire roaring behind her the room began to feel cold. A flake fell to the floor of his room, then another, until Clover realized that in her emotion she summoned a small flurry. She looked at her cloak and raced towards it, throwing it over her shoulders. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have bothered you.” Before he could get a word out she was out of his room, quickly walking towards her own. She pulled the hood up and wiped away a frustrated tear from her cheek.

 _‘What a fool you are!’_ She thought to herself. _‘Of course he’s not interested. Stupid, stupid.’_ Clover chastised herself all the way to her room. With the door shut behind her the young mage removed her cloak and threw it to the floor in anger. She looked at a full-length mirror, and saw herself in the dress. _‘How could you think a pretty dress would talk him into sleeping with you?’_ Soon the dress was off and joined the cloak in a heap on the ground.

Naked and alone, she stared at her reflection. Thin and willowy, wild red hair with a matching patch down below. Her skin was smothered in freckles, with the exception of for her abdomen, back and butt. There the skin was milky, as she was sure it had never even seen the sun. Growing up in Kirkwall she was always much taller than her peers. She was always made fun of, mostly because of her hair and stature. When the girls started maturing, she stayed flat as a board. Some even teased, telling her she was really a boy.

Clover looked away, wiping another escaped tear from her cheek. _‘Stop crying, it never solves any problems.’_ Clover chastised herself again. She looked over to the clothing pile, closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

After the clothing was picked up and neatly folded she traded them for a cotton nightgown in her clothing trunk. After getting dressed she extinguished every candle in her room, save for one nearly spent candle on the side of her bed. She slid under the covers, and opened her book “The Fade And Its Creatures” an informative tome given to her by Solas. As much training as she received in the Circle, she felt she was learning more from him in the few months she was in the Inquisition than she had the last few years in the Gallows. Soon, Clover was found asleep, book on her chest and candle creating dancing figures on the walls.

 

There was a loud knock at her door. The young mage slowly opened her eyes to find that some time had gone by.

Another knock on the door, and this one louder than before.

“I’m not interested in drinking the night away, Sera. Leave me in peace.” She said groggily, rubbing her eyes.

A third knock rapped at her door.

Clover sighed and slumped out of bed, sleepily dragging her feet across the room to the door. She scratched the top of her head and put her hand on the doorknob. “Sera, for the last time-“ But when she opened the door the short Elvan girl was not there. Instead stood the Knight-Commander, still wearing his tunic and pants, the sweat on his forehead gleamed bright, and lips tight. The sight of Cullen made clover stand up straight.

He didn’t give her a chance to talk before he walked right into her room. Clovers mouth went agape and her heart began to race as she watched his back, waiting for him to say something. _‘Oh no, he’s angry with me. He’s going to tell me how inappropriate I was with him. Oh Maker, I better say something.’_ She quickly closed the door behind her. “Cullen… Knight-Commander Cullen, I do apologize for my behavior earlier tonight. It was poor judgment on my part, and just a misconception. I had thought there was something between us, but I-“

He spun around on her before she could get another word out. “No, stop. Let me speak.” He said, slightly slurred. “Do you know you’re completely unfair.” It was more a statement than a question.

Clover furrowed her brows. “Excuse me?” She said, with an air of indignation. He had never talked to her so forward before. “How have _I_ been unfair?”

Cullen nodded. “You heard me. You coming into my room, late at night, looking gorgeous in that dress. I can handle a rebellion; I can handle demons torturing me for days. I can handle the world trying to tear itself apart!” He waved his hands in the air dramatically. “But my weakness? You. A woman, a bloody mage! You came into my life, looking all…” He motioned to her body with his hands “…like that. You with your cheerfulness, and your niceness. Your ability to make others smile, and have hope. I’m a blighted Templar, and all I can think about is breaking my vows for you.” With that last statement a flush crept up her face.

Cullen began pacing. “I have been praying to the Maker, why he would make me feel so much for a mage. I’ve been praying for him to take these… feelings away. My spirit is at war because I’m stuck between my duty and my hearts desire. The Maker has not taken away my craving, and it’s only grown. It takes everything in me not to act upon these feelings.” He stopped and looked at her. For a moment they both stared, waiting for one of them to make a move. Clover chewed nervously on her lip, not knowing what to do. “I…” He caught the words in his mouth, pausing as to choose carefully what his next words were going to be. “…Care for you deeply. Much more than I should.”

With two large steps the Knight-Commander closed the distance between them. He pushed her against the door, arms on her shoulders, face mere inches away. She could see his eyes clearly now, and they were huge. His pupils were so dilated his eyes almost looked black, consuming his amber hue. Cullen’s hands caught her face as his lips hit hers hard, his tongue probing her mouth. There she could taste the alcohol on his breath.

Clover was taken by surprise, but soon closed her eyes and began kissing him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she pressed into him. He soon left her mouth and begun paying attention to her neck, kissing, biting, and taking her scent in. His hands frantically trailed down her hips, and begun pulling up her nightgown. There he grabbed the back of her thighs and pulled her up, allowing her to wrap her legs around his hips. He pulled her off the door, carried her to the bed, and gently put her on the end, pulling himself on top of her. She could feel his erection through his pants, rubbing up against her inner thigh.

Clovers own hands were busy tugging on his tunic, trying to get it off. He obliged her silent request and sat up, pulling it off and showing off his bare top. He had golden hair covering his chest, and coming down to a thin trail from his navel, down to what was under his breeches. His arms were like iron, his chest rippled with well-trained muscles. Clover took a moment to take in the well-built Templar on top of her. “Maker’s breath…” the young mage said. This brought a grin to Cullen’s face. He put his hands on her bare thighs, and rubbed slowly. She nipped her lip again, giving him one last look before eyeing the bulge in his breeches. “Anything else you want to show?”

He looked down at his pants and smiled nervously. Hands suddenly shaking he reached for the tie, attempting to unknot them. He fumbled with them for a moment before stopping and whipping the sweat from his face. “Sorry, so nervous.” He continued to try to get the knot undone.

“Nervous? About what?” She smirked.

Cullen looked back at her and gave a shy smile, “Well, I’ve never done this before. I had to take a couple drinks just to calm my nerves, but it seems like it’s making the situation worse.”

She raised her eyebrows in surprise. “You’re a virgin?” She could see the color on his face go red again as he pressed his lips together.

“Well, being a Templar doesn’t exactly give you the freedom or the experience to chase skirts.”

Finally Clover understood why he was so shy, why he never made a move, and why he was so taken aback by her very forward proposition: He was a man in his thirties who had never been romantic with a woman. _‘He had to drink just to come over and talk to me.’_ She raised a hand and put it on his still fumbling with his pants. “Cullen, you don’t have to do this.”

“If I don’t get these blighted pants off, we won’t be doing anything.” He said, completely missing the point.

Clover chuckled lightly, “No, I mean sex. We don’t have to do this tonight.”

The Templar stopped and looked down at her. “But, isn’t this what you wanted?”

“If you’re not comfortable enough to come to me sober, then you’re not ready. It’s fine.”

He studied her face for a moment, looking as if he was struggling to focus on her. Next thing she knew he had fallen onto the bed next to her, facing the ceiling. His hands covered his face as he groaned. Clover laid down next to him and stared up at the canopy of her bed, occasionally looking over to Cullen. When he finally put down his arms, he looked at her. “Please don’t tell anyone about this. You know Varric will never let me hear the end of it.”

“Of course I won’t.” She paused. “If it makes you feel any better, I’m in the same boat as you.”

“What? The drunk part or the never had sex?”

“The latter, however the drunk option would be nice.” She looked at him, noticing the surprised look on his face. “What?”

“I’m just… flabbergasted? You’re a lovely lady, and I’ve been guarding the Circle enough to know the mages are quite liberal about whom they sleep with.”

“Yes, well I never took part. The Gallows was despairing enough without Templars looking for a reason to mess up your life…” She trailed off, forgetting to remember whom she was talking to. “I’m sorry.”

“No, no. I understand, truly. There was such a great divide between all of us there. However I can’t believe no one tried to woo you.”

“Oh I wouldn’t say that, however wooing isn’t the word I’d use.” She paused. “There was a mage whom was fond of me. He was much older, an Enchanter under Orisino. My mentor Losborn knew his intentions, and never gave him a chance to find me alone.”

There was silence between them for a moment. “Did he ever hurt you?”

She sighed, “Once. I found myself alone in the library late at night, researching something unimportant. He cornered me in the back end…” Her voice trailed off slightly, remembering her fear and inability to do anything. To cast a spell there, in a place she was not allowed to go so late at night, would have been worth an immense reprimand, and her attacker knew it.

“Losborne was never far behind me. He had known me since I was a child, and always protected me. He had lived in the wild as a Hedge Mage before being taken to the Circle, so he knew how to fend off unwanted people without the use of magic.”

Cullen’s eyebrows furrowed and a scowl crossed his face. “Had I known…”

“…nothing could would been done.” She looked at him. “There were good Templars in Kirkwall, but everyone knew the ones in power never gave two figs for us. We were being turned into Tranquil at an alarming rate. Some of us disappeared only to be found dead later on. Even some of us were raped, and no one cared.”

She saw the sadness in Cullen’s eyes as he looked at her. “I wish I could have changed the situation. Not a day goes by when I don’t wish I could undo the past.”

“Wishing that is just about as useful as me hoping I wake up tomorrow no longer a mage.” She turned onto her side in bed, and put her hand on the Knight-Commander’s cheek, running a thumb over the scar on his lip. “Losborne once told me that we can’t change what has happened to us in the past, but we can play the cards we are dealt with the right way. I could use my magic for good by healing, and making a daily effort to stave off demons; that’s what the strong mages do. You can make a difference by bringing your understanding and experience to others, whether they be peasant, noble, mage or knight.”

A small smile crossed his face as he brought up his hand to cover hers caressing his cheek. He kissed her palm lightly and pulled her hand away, yet still held onto it. “Inquisitor, how is it you always know how to make me feel better?”

That made her smile. “Healing is not always about magic. You can do it with your words, too.”

Cullen nodded, and placed a hand on her cheek. He pulled her close and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. She smiled into the kiss and gave into his embrace. Soon they were both asleep, arms wrapped around each other with peaceful looks on their faces.

That would the first night they would spend together, but not the last.


End file.
